Christopher did 67 more push-ups than Gabriela around noon. Christopher did 98 push-ups. How many push-ups did Gabriela do?
Answer: Christopher did 98 push-ups, and Gabriela did 67 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $98 - 67$ push-ups. He did $98 - 67 = 31$ push-ups.